Total Ridicule Island
by Thunderfang99
Summary: Moltres and Entei host a new show created to torture 24 contestants as they do the most weirdest, disgusting, and stupidest challenges ever for three trillion pokedollars and pokeblocks. sign ups are closed.
1. TRI

Hello, this is your host, Moltres, and this is my co-host Entei. We need 22 more contestants for the upcoming new show. So, file your character like this:

Name:

Species:

Gender:

Personality:

Any Disorders (if yes, which one):

Sexuality:

Relationship:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Physical Trait:

History:

Fear:

What language are they fluent with? (They don't have to speak English):  
_

For Example:

Name: Ally

Species: Arcanine

Gender: Female

Personality: Smart, Brave, Crazy about Entei

Any Disorders (if yes, which one): none

Sexuality: straight

Relationship: she only likes Entei

Likes: Entei, coffee, her friends

Dislikes: Bullies, pickles, and sour cream

Talents: singing

Physical Trait: Shiny aArcanine, has blue eyes

History: Her Father abandoned her and her mother abused her

Fear: Her Mom

What language are they fluent with? (They don't have to speak English): English

Name: Jacob

Species: Umbreon

Gender: Male

Personality: Smart, charismatic, and a strategist

Any Disorders (if yes, which one): none

Sexuality: straight

Relationship: With anyone he likes

Likes: World peace, and freedom

Dislikes: Dictators and anarchy (anarchy is when no one rules)

Talents: can play the trumpet, violin, and the piano

Physical Trait: Has a scar over his eye.

History: Started this Show, has a ghost of his twin sister named Alice following and helping him.

Fear: Nothing

What language are they fluent with? (They don't have to speak English): English and french


	2. Character update

The decision has been made.

We will have:

**Ally, the Arcanine (fem)**

**Jacob, the Umbreon (m)**

**Flame, the Quilava (m)**

**Aqua, the Buizel (fem)**

**Vector, the Servine (m)**

**Lara, the Noivern (fem)**

**Kiro, the Kirlia (m)**

**Mara, the Charmander (fem)**

**Nate, the Chespin (m)**

**Ruby, the Zorua (fem)**

**Frost, the Glaceon (m)**

**Lily, the Leafeon (fem)**

**Derek, the Phantump (m)**

**Jennifer, the Gourgiest (fem)**

**Kyle, the Mudkip (m)**

**Kura, the Snivy (fem)**

**Jake, the Riolu (m)**

**Allison, the Zangoose (fem)**

**jasmin, the Lucario (fem)**

**Suri, the Froakie (m)**

**Ebony, the Manectric (m)**

**Zasha, the Jolteon (fem)**

**Tyson, the Jolteon (m)**

**Sora, the Togekiss (fem)**

Sorry for those who didn't get in, maybe I will transfer them in the middle of the show. Who knows.

This is not an actual chapter, but a list of the contestants.


	3. Chapter 1: Meet the Contestants (part 1)

Chapter 1: Meeting the Contestants (part 1)

**Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, fiction made by fans. I do not think that I own the pokemon company or Beyond: the Two Souls.**

At an island far away from civilization stands Motres, and Entei.

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for, it's time to meet the vi-" said Moltres, earning a glare from Entei, "contestants, yeah contestants, nevermind what I said before"

"Here is Suri" , said Moltres

Entei looked at Suri, then he said, "He seems puny."

"I'm not puny, you're just" , suri said, then he paused and reconvened, "tall"

Moltres said, " now just leap over to that gray stump over there so we can get started"

Moltres pointed to the rotting stump, and then looked to find a contestant already there. As the tree stump gained eyes and started floating Suri screamed, as he was on top of the shiny phantump and fell down. Derek looked at the hosts and then turned away. "Hey, how did you get those strips of barkd missing from your back" asked Suri. Derek stopped moving and became silent, and Suri responded, "I-It's okay if you don't want to tell me"

"Don't take it personally; he doesn't tell anyone. Even I don't know it", said a voice that came from underneath Suri.

Suri totally freaked out, and then a small gourgiest appeared from the ground. "Hi, my names Jennifer. What's yours", asked Jennifer.

"Suri", Suri responded.

"Cool", replied Jennifer.

Jennifer soon saw the hosts, grabbed Derek (with rosy cheeks), ran to the hosts. Jennifer said with gasping breathing, "My *gasp* name *gasp* is jennifer, *taking a deep breath* and this is Derek."

" Yeah, I heard your conversation", said Moltres, "now sit, somewhere."

Jennifer walked with Derek (while blushing) to the lake next to Suri. Then the next Seelmobile arrived carrying a Riolu. "Hi Jake, how are you do-, he's gone", said the suprised Moltres.

After his "disappearance" a jetski dropped off a Lucario, and a Zangoose. "Hello Jasmin and Allison. How are you doing?" Entei asked.

"We're doing", Allison started.

"Yeah I don't care. Now, sit by the tiny frog."

Jasmin and Allison sat next to Suri. "Hello", greeted Suri.

Jasmin and Allison waved a hello to Suri. Then a bright flash appeared and so did a kirlia. " Hello" ,said the Kirlia (in a girly voice), "my name is Kiro."

"H-h-hi Kiro, I'm Suri", said Suri.

"Why are you stuttering", asked Kiro.

"Yeah, Kiro's a boy", intervened Entei.

3.141592653589793238562643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286

(Author note: My stoppers will be random, so don't try to read it, plus the contestants will not appear in weird ways anymore, so montage)

Tyson came out then got tackled by Ebony from behind, Kyle came out with a pie sandwich made with the fillings: chocolate, apple, banana, pumpkin, cherry, and coconut creme. Next Floatzmobile held Frost, and Jacob. After that, a Wailmer carried Zasha, with Mara on her back. Sora flew in with Ruby on her back, and trailing behind them was Aqua. Lara quickly flew to the island.

Then a medium sized boat and dropped off Kura, Vector, Lily, Nate, and Flame. Finally a Pelicopter came and jumped out a shadow. The shadow, which happens to be Ally, landed on top of Entei. Then, Ally screamed, "OMG, it is Entei" then fainted.

(Montage over)

"Okay contestants, now that you are all here, it's time to declare a rule. First of all no sex in the dining hall, been done before. Anywhere else, just not there. Second, there is no second. Let me show you around" said Moltres.

He showed them the dining hall, and the video booth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope I don't die" said Suri

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Now that I've shown you around, does anyone know the prizes" asked Moltres.

A hand raised up " Three trillion pokedollars, and twenty million hay bails of pokeblocks" , said Jacob.

Moltres answered, "Good, now that we know the prizes it is time to turn you young. Hit it Celebi"

Celebi then flew around and turned everyone seventeen or eighteen, depending on the birthdays. If their birthday is within a year they will be seventeen, if it just passed they will be eighteen.

111,111,111x111,111,111 = 12,345,678,987,654,321

**Sorry this is short, and late. I had school work, and distractions. This paperclip is super interesting. Anyway, time for a quote "Don't eat waffles raw"-Me. Now for a quote that matches the next story ****"Run when you can, walk if you have to, crawl if you must; just never give up." ― Dean Karnazes**


	4. Chapter 2: Meet the Contestants (part 2)

Chapter 2: Meet the Contestants (part 1)

**If you guessed a race, then you are absolutely correct. I still don't own anything. Except my trumpet.**

0123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901

Entei suddenly woke up to a shiny arcanine staring at his face. "Entei, you're finally awake, now we can do the second part of the day", said Moltres.

Entei asked, "Second?"

"Yeah, you know" said moltres, (quieter)"the race."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, contestants, we will be doing a race" yelled Moltres.

Jacob responded with sarcasm, " Ooh a race, just like every other survival game shows."

"Not just a race, a race to catch one of us first", said Entei.

"I'll capture Entei", shouted Ally.

"I'm goin' to be dodgin' you", responded Entei.

"Go", shouted Moltres.

Moltres took to the skies and Entei leaped over the contestant's heads. Then the contestants started running. Tyson and Ebony were tied, then Ebony tackled Tyson out of the way. Ebony was close to touching Entei, and then he felt a push. Ally pushed him and they both tumbled down the hill.

"Ally is so going down" said Ebony angrily.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

**(No those aren't cussing)**

Ally tackled thirteen more people, and then Jacob headbutted Entei head on. Entei got back up and told Jacob that he was the leader of Team Elemental Trio. Lara ended up touching Moltres first and was captain of Team Spiritual Trio. Moltres called everyone back to the beach, and told Jacob and Lara to choose their teammates. Jacob chose: Zasha, Jake, Suri, Tyson, Derek, Jennifer, Kyle, Vector, Flame,Jasmin, and Allison. Lara chose: Ebony, Aqua, Kiro, Ruby, Ally, Lily, Frost, Kura, Mara, Nate, and Sora.

"Now that you've chosen, it is time for a game of silence. The first one to speak makes their team lose. Easy enough.", said Moltres

"That's stupid" replied Suri.

"Begin", yelled Entei.

Everyone was silent until Entei walked past, and Ally jumped on him screaming, "Entei!"

Moltres said," Team Spiritual Trio is out, Go vote who gets out"

"I could have been the leader if it wasn't for Ally" said Ebony.

"I feel bad; I'm going to vote myself out." said Ally

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

(everyone else voted for Ally, now time for the last vote)

Lara/Jane said,"Ally is gone, she made us lose" and then she kicked the wall, and it fell over.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Eww!"

Moltes said, "Everyone is here except for Lara so, let's get on with it."

Lara arrived covered in sewer. Everyone stared and plugged their noses. "Let's speed it up Ally you're gone. Take a shower Lara" exclaimed Moltres.

Ally walked up to Entei and gave him a kiss. Entei was suprised, and Ally walked to the Rubber Boat of Ridicule ( It was a torn up rubber boat, all patched up. It is being rowed by a nasty old man). "That's it for this weeks Total Ridicule Island" shouted Moltres. Entei was still standing there all shocked.

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxtyzzyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba

**That's it for this chapter. It is very late, yet I'm not tired. So random quote "If you want to eat a taco in outer space, don't. Your head will implode"-Me. Quote that has to do with next time ****"The only time to eat diet food is while you're waiting for the steak to cook."  
― Julia Child**


End file.
